Kanata Minato/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = Please tell me your favorite animal! Mine is, of course, the rabbit! |ClipQ = |Seiya = I like dogs! In particular the Golden Retriever! I have one at home! |Akira = Isn't the owl cute? I think someone in the second generation has one. |Satsuki = Cat! |Mutsuki = Cat. It's cute isn't it? |Noah = Horses I guess. My favorite horse is in my hometown. |Leon = I like squirrels! Though there were quite a lot in England. |Li = Cats are a lovely company so I like them… |Rabi = I like dogs. |Lucas = It's the dog, because they're faithful to their masters. |Torahiko = I like lions! Aren't they cool~ |Kyosuke = I like every animal as long as it's fluffy~ |Akio = …Reptiles. |Shiki = If you ask about animals, I'd say I'm fond of tropical fishes. |Hikaru = Favorite animal? I like pegasuses and swans! Pegasuses do exist, I'm sure of it! |Raku = I like wild boars. They often came to play at my home. |Kokoro = I like kittens! After all, aren't they cute? Nyan ♪ |Momosuke = I came to like squirrels since Kokoro-chan gave this stuffed doll to me! |Runa = Don't you think that stoats are cute? Haa~ they healed me~ |Issei = I like blood thirsty animals such as hyenas. |Futami = Why are sloths so adorable? Geez~ It's unbearable! |Takamichi = Horses. I'm doing horse riding since a long time ago. The way horses gallop is beautiful. |Eva = My lovely Sammy, who is able to see through darkness. Owls are the best, after all... |Mio = My favorite animal is the Little Devil! Huh? It isn't an animal? |Ban = I came to think that owls are cute too since I met Sammy! |Tsubaki = Dogs. I like faithful animals. |Toya = Fufu~ I like fluffy animals. |Tatsumi = I like hamsters. Small animals soothe me... |Aoi = I like the elegant tropical fishes. I especially think that Crown tail Betta is nice. |Kuro = I prefer small animals over large ones.... Maybe hamsters? |Saku = Guinea pigs. They're cute |Baber = Baber likes small birds |ClipSeiya = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Do you have a favorite fashion style? Mine are Pop clothes. |ClipQ = |Seiya = I often wear basic, casual and rough looking clothes. Also, I really like red! |Akira = I like to wear neat clothes. |Satsuki = Harajuku's flashy clothes look good on me! |Mutsuki = Anything is fine as long as it matches Satsuki. |Noah = I don't really like flashy clothes, I guess. |Leon = I like American casual clothes! |Li = Cheap clothes that hide the face… Also, clothes that don't show much skin… |Rabi = I often wear salon-keiAlso called beautician-style, salon-kei is a fashion set by hairdressers and they are always updating to the latest trends in both hairstyles and clothing. They mix both high-end designer brands with second hand and vintage items and they pay a ridiculous amount of attention to detail, from shoes to accessories to sunglasses and scarves, nothing escapes. (External Link) clothes. |Lucas = I'm not really picky, but I hate flashy-looking clothes. |Torahiko = Other than tracksuits, I tend to wear rough looking clothes. |Kyosuke = Well… I'm not really interested in fashion… And jerseys are more comfortable. |Akio = I don't want to wear anything besides jerseys. |Shiki = I often wear work clothes, but if it's everyday clothes then I like neat clothes. |Hikaru = There are no clothes that won't look good on me! |Raku = Work clothes made to be dirtied with ink are the best. |Kokoro = Cute clothes~! Next time let's go buy some together! |Momosuke = Kokoro-chan said that I look good in fluffy-looking feminine clothes. |Runa = I should answer it as a crossdresser, shouldn't I? Then, it'll be beautiful-type fashion. |Issei = Jeans are easy to move in. |Futami = Nama-chan T-shirts and jeans. That speaks my character well, doesn't it? |Takamichi = I like clothes that aren't too flashy since I aim for a stoic look. |Eva = The jet black color of darkness suits me the best. |Mio = A fashion that matches master's! |Ban = Master is always the one who chooses my clothing, so I'm wearing those! |Tsubaki = Our group's style is Japanese style, so I try to incorporate it into my style as much as possible. |Toya = Hm~ I don't like to look flashy, so I prefer simple-looking clothes. |Tatsumi = I think I wear casual-looking clothes often. I prefer patterned clothing over plain ones. |Aoi = I like immaculate looks. Though, well, anything will suit me just fine! |Kuro = Branded clothes are expensive! Wearing plain, simple and rough ones is the best! |Saku = I like the simple ones. They're easy to move in and I have no problem with striking moves. |Baber = Baber likes clothes that are comfortable and reach the neck. |ClipSeiya = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What are you good at as an idol? I'm good at dancing! |ClipQ = |Seiya = I'm good at singing! With this singing I aim to be the best idol! |Akira = Because I worked as a model I'm good at posing. |Satsuki = I like dancing! Producer isn't bad either… |Mutsuki = Am I good at singing? Unlike Satsuki my body's weak so I'm not good at moving too much. |Noah = Even though I play the guitar, I like singing too. |Leon = I'm good at dancing! Also, leave the guitar playing to me! |Li = I… I have confidence in my keyboard playing… |Rabi = I'm good with drums. Also, because I'm tall I get a lot of modeling offers too. |Lucas = As long as I play the bass I'm okay. I also like to compose songs when I feel like it. |Torahiko = I like to hum while drawing a picture! |Kyosuke = I have confidence in my skill in talking about my hobbies~ |Akio = I don't have such thing... |Shiki = If it's talking then leave it to me. I will seduce any woman… Wait, it's not about that? |Hikaru = My acting skills are second to none! |Raku = I think I can do talking to some extent. |Kokoro = I'm good at both dancing and singing! I'm perfect after all! |Momosuke = I think it's acting? I also love singing~ |Runa = I liked singing from the start. I also am interested in dance, and it's one of my fortes. |Issei = That woman... She said I'm good at singing. |Futami = Do I look like as if I have a special skill as an idol? See, I don't look like it after all~ |Takamichi = I can do anything. I can even play musical instruments at performances! |Eva = There is no one who can go against my charm! |Mio = I was once told by the President to enhance my acting skill further~ ♪ |Ban = Leave the dancing to me! I'm extremely good at it! |Tsubaki = I'm good at singing and dancing. I'll be troubled if you compare me with other I-Chu, okay? |Toya = My special skill as an idol... I don't know the answer myself. |Tatsumi = I'm the best at dancing! |Aoi = Are you asking that to me, who is known as the actor I-Chu? |Kuro = If it's singing leave it to me. Besides me, there is none among the I-Chu who can! |Saku = I do otaku cheering moves so I'm good at dancing. |Baber = When I stand on stage I become serious. Acting is fun..... |ClipSeiya = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Normal Phone Call Questions Category:Kanata Minato